Changing the Past - Reading Harry Potter
by Moleluv
Summary: After the Battle Of Hogwarts, Harry gets a mysterious letter, 7 books, and a spell. Its time to read Harry's past. REWRITE UP AS "THE RETURN OF LORD VOLDEMORT"
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – Hello! This is the first HP fanfiction that I have written, and I apologise if my characters are too OC.**

 **Just to clarify – this is a reading the books fanfic, and the only difference from canon is that the Dursleys are more abusive.**

 **DICLAIMER – I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **If I did, it'd be Drarry alll the way... ;)**

 **CHAPTER ONE – AFTER THE BATTLE**

Boom. Boom. Boom.

The army closed in and Harry raised his wand, his heartbeat slowing as his every sense sharpened.

The Final Battle, the Battle For Hogwarts, began.

Hours later, amid the cooling corpses, a body stirred.

Harry Potter sat up. The battle was won, Voldemort was dead. It was over.

It was all over.

So many dead, dead for him. Their faces flashed in his mind's eye and he knew, were he still to have the Resurrection Stone, then there would be so many more dead than there were a mere few hours ago.

All dead. All gone. All over.

The words pulsed in his head along with his heartbeat until he could barely see two feet in front of him. He drew in a shaky breath.

His wand – once Draco's, but now his – clattered from his numb fingers, hitting the floor hard. He barely registered it. They were all dead. He may as well join them.

A short dagger pricked his side and he drew it out of his pocket, twisting it thoughtfully in his hands. The cursed dagger, that had permanently scarred Hermionie and killed Dobby. Yet another death that was his fault. The dagger raised to his heart, and he prepared to push it in...

The point had barely pricked the skin when a burst of vibrant flame and a swell of phoenix song bloomed in front of him, a letter and a single, flaming feather fell past him.

" _Fawkes,"_ Harry breathed as he scooped up the letter and feather with unerring Seeker's accuracy, before they even hit the floor.

 _ **Harry, my dear boy -**_

 _ **If you are reading this, then Voldemort is defeated and I am dead. It is the only reason that I could have allowed Fawkes to give it to you.**_

 _ **Now, listen. You're now an Immortal, my boy. Neither can live while the other survives... the Prophecy is meant literally.**_

 _ **The moment that what was left of Tom Riddle's body hit the floor, you came into your heritage as an Immortal, as the Master Of Death. You can call the Hallows to you, if they are not already in your possession. From however old you are now – you shall never age, you shall never die. The only thing that could kill you was Voldemort, and he is dead.**_

 _ **At the bottom of this letter, Harry, is a spell which shall allow you to collect anybody needed from one of three timelines, and will read them to read your seven Hogwarts years.**_

 _ **The choice is yours. The past may be altered.**_

 _ **Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Headmaster Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**_

 _ **Order Of Merlin, First Class**_

 _ **Chief Warlock Of The Wizengamot**_

There was a buzzing silence in Harry's mind.

He could save them all?

Well, there was only one option then – after all, he was a foolhardy Gryffindor.

The spell began.

 **So? What do you think? Please review! If there are any queries that you want to bring up, then just tell me!**

 **Please don't be mean though!**

 **Moleluv out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Guest for being the person to comment on my story, sorry it takes so long to update - I'm studying for GCSE's.**

 **I own nothing except for this story, so nobody can sue me.**

 **There will be no doubles in this story, that's just too hard to write.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

James and Lily Potter were putting their infant son to bed when a white light surrounded them and claimed them.

The Dursleys were travelling back to Number Four, Privet Drive after a year hiding out during the war when they were taken.

Sirius was taken from Azkaban, Remus from wherever he was when Harry was 10. 'Scabbers' was taken as well.

 _ **The way that the spell worked was, it accessed 3 different time lines. 1981 September, 1991 – a week before Dudley's birthday, and just after the day of the Battle foe Hogwarts.**_

 _ **If somebody was alive in 1998, that self would appear. If, however, somebody had died between 1991 and 1998, their 1991 selves would appear. If they had died between 1981 and 1991, their 1981 self would appear.**_

Everybody was transported to the Room of Requirement, where they were deposited into a chair each, which Moody naturally leapt out of and began scanning it with his wand for Dark curses. Finding none, he sat down.

Once everybody was satisfied they weren't captured by Voldemort, they relaxed,. At this point, Harry stood on a small dais and began to address those there.

"Hello, everybody, I am the person who brought you here." he immediately dodged a hex from Mad-Eye, but instead of getting annoyed, as most people were, Harry burst out laughing and complimented him on his constant vigilance.

"Alright, my name is Harry Potter, and we are here to read about my Hogwarts years, and how I eventually killed Voldemort." Here he let out a smug grin.

There was delight from those from 1981 – Voldemort was dead! - confusion from those in 1991 – that happened when Potter was a baby, so why were they reading his Hogwarts years? - and sheer glee from those in 1998 – they got to read about Potter's Hogwarts years! Everybody knew they were the most interesting things to happen in forever!

"So, shall I begin?" asked Harry, receiving _very_ enthusiastic nods.

Harry picked up the first book and read out " _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ " and the entire Golden Trio instantly burst out laughing, to the bemusement of many.

The book opened onto the first page and Harry began to read...

 **So, next chapter we start reading! This is awesome! Please review, but if you really hate my story, don't read it, it's your life.**

 **Sorry the chapter's so short, it'll be longer next time, I promise!**

 **I'll do my best to update next week, but I may not be able to.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Note

**Hiya! I know that there are people that love this story, but to be honest I can't really do it, so I'm just quitting really.**

 **I know that many readers will hate me now, but I will start a different story soon – any suggestions?**

 **Anyway, here are some AWESOME "reading the books" fanfiction:**

 _ **Under A Watchful Eye**_ **by** **mysecretthoughts**

 _ **reading Harry Potter**_ **by** **FMPtrumpets**

 _ **Pensieve Films**_ **by** **Frederickson2**

 _ **The Life That Never Lived - The Philosophers stone**_ **by** **bookhater**

 **You should read them, they're awesome!**


	4. Note 2

**Hi, just a quick note to tell you that chapter one of the rewrite has been published.**

 **The Return Of Lord Voldemort. Go check it out!**


End file.
